Who Wears the Pants? K2 Lemon! (KennyxKyle)
by gohaangten12
Summary: Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman are at Kenny's house. Cartman is a big anti-gay and has to pick on Kyle and Kenny. What happens when Cartman askes who wear the pants in Kenny and Kyle's Relationship? Kenny thinks he is and Kyle won't admit he is the chick. How will this end? LEMON! K2 LEMON! Yaoi. (MALEXMALE, DON'T LIKE DON'T EF'N READ!)


I am SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRY! I'm working on In Deep Waters I promise!

Anyway, this is just a one shot of a new couple I ship now K2! (KennyxKyle)

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI LEMON! MALE ON MALE ACTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T FRICKEN**_** READ!**

This is my FIRST lemon so I just decided to practice on a one shot. Critize at will! This may or may not be a one shot, I may continue it. IDK? OKAY ENJOY *RUNS IN HIDES IN SHAME*

**THIS FANGIRL DOES ****_NOT_**** OWN SOUTH PARK! **

* * *

Who Wears the Pants?

There was a slight brisk of wind that bounced off the window of the small home of the McCormick's. Kenny and his childhood friends, Stan, Cartman and his boyfriend Kyle sat in the living room. They've dated for two months but the seventeen year olds were madly in love. Kenny didn't really understand what he was feeling for Kyle before they started darting but when he admitted his feelings for Kyle, he accepted it but it to him awhile to get used to it. It didn't matter now because they were two months strong and there was no stoping them.

They told their friends about their love and Stan was happy they were happy. Cartman on the other hand, had to spit out every poor kid, Jewish and gay joke he could think of. Of course Kyle's response was the same as always,"Shut up, fatass!" That didn't stop Cartman from further insulting them. They just stop caring about the comments and werid looks they got from other people.

It was around seven thirty and the friends were chatting when Cartman started at Kyle and Kenny again.

"So, Kaul, Kinny. How's the bromance?" He smirked proud of the comment.

Kyle squinted his eyes and frowned,"It's fine, fatass. Not like you care." And just to amp up the blush on Kyle's face Kenny grabbed Kyle's ass. "Kenny." He whispered. He only giggled slightly at the flustered look on Kyle's face.

"Kaul!" Cartman called. "I asked you a question Kaul!"

"I already answered you fatass!" Kyle yelled.

"I asked you a different question Kaul, but I guess from that color on your stupid Jew face I already know the answer." Cartman smirked.

"What?" He asked. "Goddamitt Cartman answer me!" He got on his knees as Cartman proceeded to piss him off. This gave Kenny better access to his ass and Kyle turned a very bright red. "Kenny really?"

Kenny smiled,"Yeah, Kyle." He squeezed the red headed Jew's ass again. "Don't act like you don't like it."

He turned his head from Kenny and back to Cartman, "eh, Cartman! What was that question?" His face brighter than ever. The blonde boy was now wondering why if Kyle didn't want him to do it, why was he letting him?

"Huh," The seventeen year old sighed. "Kaul, I asked who wears the _pants_ in your pansy relationship?"

Kyle seemed confused,"W-what's that supposed to mean?" He stuttered.

"I mean Kaul, who is alpha male in your releationship? The big cheese?" He asked.

"What?" Kenny finally said catching on.

"I mean, who da fuck is the fucking Man and who is the fucking woman?" Cartman asked, feverishly. Kyle and Kenny looked at each other. More confused than ever than turned to Carman.

"What the fuck you talking about?" They both said.

"Huh, my god Kaul, Kinny." Cartman gave up.

They kind of thought about it. Kenny smiled,"Me!"

Kyle turned to him,"I am _NOT_ the woman!"

Kenny laughed. "Then how come you shriek like a girl when I do this." Kenny slapped Kyle's ass and squeezed it. Kyle whimpered immediately. Face a blistering pink he whined and sighed.

"This isn't over McCormick." Kyle stated, crossing his arms.

And over it was not.

After about an hour Stan and Cartman went home and Kyle stayed with Kenny. His parents wouldn't mind if he stayed the night. Either of their parents didn't know about them. For right now it was best to keep it a secret. They didn't know how they'd react.

Anyway, Kenny and Kyle just sat and talked for awhile when Kyle brought it up again.

"So, dude, you really think I'm the chick?" Kyle asked.

Kenny smiled and shook his head. "Nah, that was just to ease Cartman's sensibility." Kyle smiled at this. He knew he wasn't the chick. _**"But,"**_ Kenny started again and Kyle looked up. "If I was to say, truthfully, about who was the man or the woman," Kenny lifted his hands and started weighing the options. "You're the chick." He pointed to Kyle as he settled his hands to his lap.

"What?" Kyle jumpped in disbelief again.

"Kyle, face it, there is no fricken way you could _dominate_ in this relationship. You're too soft, like a girl." Kenny crossed his arms ending his argument.

Kyle furrowed his brows. "No fair!"

"Quite whining, babe. I gave you a straight answer. Now, do your womanly duty and make me a sandwhich." Kenny said.

"I don't have to take this you know?! I could leave right now!" Kyle yelled.

"Do you want me to _prove_ to you how much more of a man I am?" Kenny said getting closer to the red headed Jew. His face as red as his hair.

He mustered up a good '_give me your best shot face_.' "Go ahead, **prove it**!" He muttered with Kenny inched from his face.

Kenny did a breathy laugh. "Oh, you'll know soon enough." He smirked and took a hold of Kyle's face and kissed his lips, frantically. Kyle responded just as eagarly. They callapsed back on Kenny's mattress. The way their bodies slapped against each other made Kyle moan lightly. Kenny forced his tongue into Kyle's mouth and down his throat. Kyle moaned loudly at the feeling of Kenny's tongue stroking his. Kenny released himself from the kiss and smirked at his red headed companion. He reached down and started to rub Kyle's half erected cock through his green jeans. He was so dazed that he didn't realize Kenny had unzipped him and had reached inside his boxers and when he squeezed his fully erect dick he came back to reality.

"K-Kenny..." Kyle called, breathlessly. Kenny stopped and looked up.

"Yeah, babe, what is it?" Kenny's voice was heavy and full of lust.

"Is-i-is this what you really w-want to do?" Kyle asked a bit hoarse.

"Hell yeah! Fucking you is all I've ever wanted to do since we got together." He smirked.

Kyle smiled,"Then fuck me McCormick." Kenny then continued to pleasure his lover by stroking Kyle's hard member. Kenny then jerked Kyle up so he sat up against the wall.

"Sit tight." Kenny said, getting up from the bed and grabbing something from upon his dresser. It was a piece of rope, about two feet in length. Kenny stratled his partner and grabbed his hands without further explanation. He tied them together and placed his tied up hands behind his head.

"K-Kenny?" Kyle breathed. "What are you d-doing?" He tried pulling his arms away from each other but they were tied so tight.

"Don't worry, I'll untie you," Kenny smirked. "Later."

"Kenny!" Kyle squirmed.

"Calm down. Seeing you so helpless and flustered is so sexy and turns me on." Kenny pulled down Kyle's jeans all the way off along with his boxers. "Don't worry. This'll be hot. I promise, Ky." Kenny grinned.

"Ken-eh." He tried as Kenny took the head of Kyle's dick in his month. There was a shock of pleasure that coursed up Kyle's spine. It was amazing. He tried to grab something...something that would help him through the shocking pleasure he was receiving.

Kyle moaned uncontrollably and bucked his hips and forced his cock into Kenny's mouth. Kenny moaned as Kyle did so. Kenny then pulled Kyle out of his mouth.

"Calm Ky." He forced his hips to the bed and looked up at him. "You shouldn't do that again. You'll get what's yours soon. I promise." Kenny winked and went back down. Kenny went down all the way on Kyle's dick. Kyle moaned so loud the vibrations from his sound wave seemed to have shook the room.

Kenny looked up at his sexy boyfriend and noticed the beads of sweat that can down his face. "You look a little warm buddy. How about we take that orange hoodie of yours off." Kenny smirked. Kenny untied his boy toy and slid his zipper down and pulled off the hoodie. "Nope. I think we need to remove your shirt as well." Kenny forced the shirt over the Jew's head and threw it aside. The lust in Kyle's green eyes grew larger and he held the rope up.

"Forgetting something, Ken?" Kyle smiled at his blonde, still _fully_ clothed boyfriend.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." He snatched the rope from the Jewish boy's hand and retried his limbs. "Now. What should we do with the Jewish Princess now?" Kyle grimaced at the nickname he had just received but with his mind fogged with sex and lust it quickly fadded. "Oh, I know!" Kenny went down on the seventeen year old and continued to blow him until he came all out over the blonde haired boys face and mouth.

Kyle whined as the last of his oragasm came out. He turned his head to the side. Arms still above his head, he closed his eyes and widened them and looked down at Kenny who was licking all over Kyle's ass.

"Mhmm," Kenny moaned and looked up at Kyle. "This ass is as good as it looks." He licked his lips and staired into Kyle's green eyes with such lust. Kyle staired back into Kenny's blue ones with the same amount of lust that was fevering for a way out. Kyle moaned as Kenny went down on his ass again. Kenny massaged Kyle's balls only to add on to the pleasure he was giving him. He then stopped. He went up on Kyle and kissed him slowly sharing his tongue with the red head once again. Kenny again cut the kiss short and went down on to Kyle's nipples and teased them with his tongue and bit them causing a throbbing amount of pleasure to course through the Jewish boy.

Kyle struggled to move his arms, to pull Kenny closer to him. Even if it wasn't _humanly_ possible.

Kenny stopped abrubtly. He looked into Kyle's eyes and whispered,"Now, here's the best part, Kyle. You'll love it." He smirked and pulled his hoodie along with his shirt off. He started down to his brown jeans. There was a slight bulge sitting there waiting to be released. He unzipped and unbuttoned himself and pulled both pants and underwear down. His cock was fully erected and it slapped against his skin as it slid out. He chuckled slightly at the look on Kyle's face as he eye balled his member.

"Fucking me with your _eyes_ are ya Kyle?" Kenny laughed. Kyle licked his lips.

"Come on Kenny." He ordered.

Kenny rubbed his dick by Kyle's ass as a,'_Bring it on'_ escaped Kyle's lips he slammed into him and Kyle cried out with such pain and pleasure. Kenny then fucked him faster and harder. Kyle wiggled and squirmed, crying out Kenny's name with every thrust. Tears formed from all the pleasure he was receiving. It was so good but at the same time to much.

"Uh-Ke-Kenny..I...I'm gonna cum...again." Cried the seventeen year old clenching the ropes that held his arms. He screamed as his second release came and just at the same time Kenny released into Kyle's Jewish ass. Kenny pulled himself out of Kyle and lay next to him, untied Kyle, then pulled His arms behind his head and sighed.

"Kenny..." Kyle sighed as his arms came over his chest.

"Yes, Kyle?" Kenny moved his head to look at Kyle.

"You're the man," Kyle sighed.

"You're the _man_ too." Kenny smiled.

"But?" Kyle asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me, I love you. As long as you love me back, that's all I care for." Kenny rolled over on his side and hugged Kyle and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Kenny." Kyle said as they laid there. "Cartman's gonna make fun of me because you let him believe I was the chick." Kyle sighed.

"You take to much shit from him. I'll take care of it if he starts again." Kenny smiled.

"Yeah, I will too." Kyle said. Kenny snuggled closer to his red headed lover and fell asleep next to him and so did Kyle.

And now you who wears the pants in this releationship. It's both of them. _And that's the way they liked it. _

* * *

AHHHHHHH! I'm so bad at this! I'm sorry. *hides* In Deep waters will come soon promise!


End file.
